


Make Me Yours Tonight

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: FinnRey Private Nights [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Parking lot Blow Jobs, Roleplay, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Finn and Rey embark on their new relationship.





	Make Me Yours Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to 'Can't Last Another Day'.
> 
> Please Enjoy!

_**10 minutes after their second round...** _

_Finn and Rey lie side by side on Rey's bed, shining in their afterglow and panting heavily. Staring at the ceiling, they enjoy the silence as their recover from their second time together._

_"So..." Finn says after 12 minutes. "...now that we've gotten that out of our system, you wanna tell what that was all about?"_   _He turns to look at Rey._

_Rey doesn't respond right now. her eyes staying fixed on the ceiling while clutching her breasts. She then lets out a content sigh._

_"Rey?" Finn asks._

_"Why did you kiss me?" Rey asks, still not looking at him._

_"Huh?" Asks Finn._

_"That's what started all of this. And then the touching, caressing, pleasuring, and then the sex itself. It started with you kissing me. Why did you kiss me?"_

_Finn stops to think about his answer. "Honestly?" Finn asks. "Because I wanted to. I've always wanted to. And it wasn't because of the alcohol."_

_That got Rey to look at him, then. "What?"_

_"Rey, we've known each other for over 10 years. You had to know that I had a pretty big crush on you for the longest time."_

_Rey turns on her side. "You... You did?"_

_Finn turns so that he can face her. "Yeah. Of course I did. Of all the friends I've ever had, I've known you the longest. But, I knew that you never felt the same way I did. You always had eyes for someone else. And that was really hard to deal with. All these feelings I had, and I couldn't share them with you. So, I kept quiet, watching as guy after guy hit and miss with you. All the time, hoping that maybe you could see that, of all the guys you known, I was the only one who was still there for you. But, you never did. And I was stuck with this arching in my chest until I found a way to get over the way I felt. And besides... I wasn't interested in losing the one good thing I had going on in my life. So, I never acted on them. Until two weeks ago."_

_Rey's eyes drift away from Finn, lost in thought._

_Finn can't read Rey's facial expressions. And honestly, this relationship can't spell anything good for their relationship (Whatever it was now: Friends, Lovers, a one time deal, or nothing at all now. Whatever the case, after tonight, they can't go back to being friends. Not now.) Finn gets up and starts putting on his clothes._

_Hearing the sound of Finn's belt buckle clinging, Rey snaps back into the present. "Finn? Where are you going?"_

_"I think I should go. I don't know why I said all of that. I've just made things more awkward now."_

_Rey grabs his wrist, stopping him from getting off of the bed._

_"Finn. Stay." Rey asks, her eyes pleading._

_"Rey?" Finn asks, noticing that look in her eye._

_"Please don't leave tonight. I want you to stay here with me."_

_"Rey, what..."_

_"I'm sorry if I scared you before." Rey says, cutting Finn off. "I didn't mean to. But, I really needed to see you. Finn, the night you and I shared was wonderful. But, the thought of us having sex scared me! It scared me because I knew that no matter what happened next, you and I can't go back to being the way we were before. We've crossed a line. A line that I wasn't ready to cross then, but now I am."_

_"Rey, what are you trying to tell me?" Finn asks._

_"I did."_

_"You did what?"_

_"I did have feelings for you, too. I DO still have feelings for you, Finn. And, like you, I couldn't stand the thought of us getting together only for something to break us up. And me losing my closest friend was something I just didn't wanna risk."_

_The worry in Finn's eyes diminishes as he realizes that he and Rey shared the exact same worries. He sits back down. 'Wow!' He thought. They were on the same page, even without knowing it._

_"_ _But, with the way I feel now... How comfortable I feel when I'm with you, it's made this whole thing easier to deal with. And honestly, Finn? I don't want us to stop. I'm still not ready to risk a relationship right now, but I don't want this to be the last time we make love either." Rey sighs. "I must sound so selfish right now."_

_"No." Finn says firmly. "No, I... I think I get it." Finn scoots close enough to wrap his arm around Rey._

_Rey then wraps her arm around his waist. Feeling his breath on her neck is the best thing ever. And all she wants in this moment is to feel him breathing on her lips, though not the ones on her face._

_"Look, we've both have dated other people and almost all of them haven't ended in an ideal way. But, you and I have both made it clear that we have some strong feelings for each other. But, the thought of taking things to that next step, given what we've gone through in our own relationships, doesn't seem like it's something either one of us wants to do."_

_Rey, feeling shamefully about that, nods._

_"But... We have enter a new level in our relationship, Rey. That much is obvious. And truthfully, I don't want us to stop this either."_

_Rey's eyes light up when she hears him say that. But, she wonders what it is he has planned._

_"So..." Rey says. "What do we do?"_

_Finn gives her a knowing smile and comes in closer, like he's about to kiss her. "What if... You and I pick one night... It doesn't have to be one night a week. It could be every once in a while. But, we pick a night where we meet up somewhere, and we share more awesome nights like this one. What do you think?"_

_"What? Like... Friends... with benefits?" Rey questions, giving him a look of astoundment._

_"I mean... I would never call us that." Finn tries to explain. "But, in the same vein, basically."_

_Rey goes silent. She gives him a look that's somewhere between bewilderment and lost in thought._

_Finn doesn't know what else to say. He's kinda talked his way into a corner here. All he can really do right now is wait for Rey to give him something. Something for him to work with. They both said that they weren't willing to risk a relationship with each other, but they don't wanna stop their new found sex life together. So, what is Rey thinking? And why is Finn suddenly getting a bad feeling here?_

_Rey's frown shifts as she presses her lips together. "About this... What do you wanna call it?"_

_"Our..." Finn brainstorms for something to call their new nights. He shrugs. "Our... Private nights?"_

_"Private nights?" Rey muses. "That's the best name you could come up with?" She teases._

_"Hey! Give me a break! It was the one thing I could come up with! I would've said 'sexy nights', but that would've been a bit much."_

_"True." Rey says. "But, it's still a silly sounding name. But, it'll do until we come up with something better. So, when it comes to our 'private nights' , are there any ground rules... any thing that isn't allowed? What I mean is, do we only get to kiss on the nights when we meet up for sex, or can it be at anytime we feel like it?"_

_"I think it could be any time whenever you and I are alone. Our friends and families don't need to know what goes on between us. So, I have no objections if we chose to kiss or hold one another, even on our movie, game, and Netflix nights."_

_Rey then gives him a smirk. "Sounds good. Just so long as it doesn't go any further than it. Our new relationship shouldn't impact our friendship. And I don't want us to become sex fiends. We need to keep things in an even keel."_

_"Sounds like a plan." Finn says._

_And then, she smiles. "So, are we all good?"_

_"We're good." Finn agrees._

_She leans in the rest of the way, kissing his lips. Finn cups Rey's right cheek with his free hand while Rey wraps her arms around his waist. She moans into his mouth, pushing him on his back and straddling his hips._

_Finn, still wearing his jeans, groans as Rey wigs on top of him._

_Rey ends their kiss, looking down at Finn. "Finn, take your pants back off. Why are they still on?!"_

_Finn then moves to remove them, but he's apparently moving too slowly for Rey._

_She then scoots off of him, getting back on her feet. She then undoes his belt and then literally flings them off, and then throwing them across the room. She then drops to her knees, puts him in her mouth, and sucks him off hungrily._

_Finn sits up, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He cups the back of her neck, moaning uncontrollably as Rey has her way with him._

 

 

 

**_Later..._ **

It's been about a month since their second night. But, amazingly, it feels as though nothing as changed. Finn and Rey sometimes getting together for lunch, talking and laughing about everything from work, to their families to nothing at all. And they still feel like it's the same old thing. Their friendship hasn't been impacted by their new sexual escapades, like Rey had feared. In fact, even when they are alone at each other's places, they're just two friends hanging out. Nothing feels weird or out of place. They just smile, laugh, and talk the night away as they get together for one of their 'binge' nights. As much as things have changed for them, it all really does feel _as_ if nothing as truly changed.

Actually, there is something that's different. It's only one expectation, but it's there: Whenever Rey and Finn look into each other's eyes, they do share a kiss. If they find themselves staring at each other for more than a few seconds, they do. It would go from a peck on the lips to a full on passionate make out. And It always happens automatically. It's like their bodies are yearning for each other, even with Finn and Rey being unaware of it. And even when it's over, they still don't feel weird about it. It's just something that happens before they focus on something else. But, all in all, Finn and Rey are more than comfortable in their new arrangements.

 

 

 

The next time they have sex doesn't happen until about 6 weeks later. It's a three day weekend for them, so they decide that they would meet up that Thursday night at a bar before going to a hotel room on a Thursday night. They decided they wanted to try roleplaying tonight. And the scenario is: That they are each married to someone, but were having an affair with each other. It sounded so exciting when they planned it all out.

 

 

So, at the 'Midnight Stop' bar a few miles west outside of town, a lovely young brunette struts in, wearing a green lace dress, with black eye shadow and a louis Vuitton purse hanging on her right shoulder. Her hair is up in a bun and she's wearing a star pendant around her neck.

She catches the eye of every guy in the room (And even some ladies, too). But, she's not there for just anyone tonight.

She takes a seat at the bar and orders a margarita.

As expected, guys from every corner of the place encircles her at the bar. Each asking to buy her a drink, asking her to dance, even inviting her back to their place for the night.

And Rey, with a bright smiles, simply shakes her head and waves them away.

Just then, Finn, dressed in a dark blue suit and light gray button shirt, takes a seat on the opposite end of the bar. He looks over at Rey, seeing her fighting guys and some ladies off.

"Say, gorgeous." One guy says.

"Has anyone ever told you your smile could light up the night sky?"

Rey smiles at him. "No, not quite like that. But, my ex-husband says that I bring light to the day, not the sun."

The Flirter leans in closer. "Oh, so you're the reason I wake up every morning. Where have you been all my life?"

"Probably not too far away."

"Yeah?" The Flirter comes even closer, thinking he's about to get a kiss.

"We should make this quick. My kids have trouble sleeping when I'm not there."

He backs up, but not too far. "Kids, huh? Well, I'm great with kids."

"That's good. I have four of them."

That gets everyone's attention.

"Four?!"

Rey holds up four fingers, wiggling them around.

"Four: Jenson, Parker, Asha, and Dominic. They're all so sweet. And so smart. Wanna see their baby pictures?"

"Oh! No, sorry. Actually uh... I've got somewhere to be! Nice meeting ya!"

Rey fawns being insulted as the crowd scatters.

Watching as people give up and walk off, Finn can't help but laugh to himself.

"What're you drinking tonight, man?" The bartender asks.

"Think I'll have a Pina Colada tonight." Finn orders. The Bartender walk off to take care of him.

Finn checks his watch, noting that it's 8:20 P.M. He looks up, seeing the Bartender taking care of other customers. His eyes then begin to wander, noticing the pictures and things on the wall. And the people talking and minding their own business.

He then looks back to his left and sees Rey smiling at him.

Finn plays innocent, looking away nervously and has a shy smile on his lips.

He looks back and sees Rey resting her chin on her palm, still staring at him.

Finn gives her a smile in return. And her smile turns into a grin.

"Here you go, sir." The Bartender returns.

"Thank you." Finn says, taking his drink.

Some time later, Finn's still working on his first drink, staring at nothing in particular on the bar.

Just then, someone pulls down the empty stool next to him and takes a seat.

Rey then once again leans her cheek against her knuckles. 

Finn fawns being nervous and gives an uneasy smile.

"Y'know, I've been sitting over there for about..." She shrugs. "...20 minutes, waiting for you to come and join me. But you haven't moved an inch since you got here. I can't tell if you're really confident or crazy."

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted company tonight. Seeing as about 20 guys couldn't get away from you fast enough."

"I wasn't interested in their attention." Rey says. "I wanted yours." 

"Sorry." Finn apologizes. "Finn." He extends his hand.

Rey takes it. "I'm Rey." 

"Rey." Finn nods. "So, tell me. What brings you to the Midnight stop on a Thursday?"

"Well, the house is empty. I got tired of being alone." Rey replies.

"Oh!" Finn say sympathetically. "Ball and chain's working late tonight?"

Rey looks back at him and he gestures to her ring. It's not a real wedding ring, needless to say.

"I noticed you were married." Finn says. "At least, I'm assuming here."

"I am. And he's out of town on business. It's just me tonight." Rey looks at him, pressing her lip together.

"And you?" Rey asks. Finn gives her a slight frown out of not understanding her question. "Noticed yours."

"Oh!" Finn sees the ring on his finger. "Yeah. Mine's working the graveyard shift."

"Aww, man!" Rey says.

"Yep! She's not there when I got up. And she's not there when I got home."

"That sounds pretty lonely." Rey says.

"It can be." Finn says.

Rey tucks some hair behind her ear. "Umm... I hope I'm not intruding here, but would you... would you mind some company? I'm in no hurry to go back to an empty house tonight."

Finn looks at her as he thinks. "I wouldn't mind the company, actually. What are you drinking?" Finn asks with a smile.

"Margarita." Rey answers.

Finn gestures for the bartender to come over.

 

 

 

Rey and Finn laugh at whatever joke Finn just told her.

"There's a reason why mom always said don't piss off the people who cook your food. So, you can avoid problems like that."

Rey giggles. "Yeah, I see."

Finn chuckles as he sips his drink.

"This was fun!" Rey says. "I'm really glad I met you tonight, Finn. Although, I'm not too happy I had to make the first move."

"Well, it is a post-feminist world, miss Rey. I didn't wanna seem disrespectful of you and your family. Besides, as I said before, I wasn't too sure if you even wanted talk to me."

"Oh, well in that case, thank you for being so sweet. And letting a lady take the lead." Rey says.

"Anytime." Finn says.

"And..." Rey leans her head against Finn's shoulder. "...Speaking of taking the lead, I'm not ready for tonight to end just yet. Wanna come back home with me? I really like being with you. And I have drinks at home."

"No, I..." Finn checks his watch. "...I better get back home. I've got an early start tomorrow."

Just as Finn gets to his feet, Rey gently grabs his arm. Finn looks back down at Rey.

"Please?" She asks. "I really don't wanna be alone tonight."

"I'm sorry, Rey, but I need to go." He calls over the Bartender and pays for both his and Rey's drinks. Rey looks really disappointed. "It was nice meeting you, Rey. Do you need me to take you home?"

"Yeah. Yeah." Rey gathers her things and walks out with Finn.

 

 

 

Rey walks to Finn's car with Finn right behind her. It was pretty chilly that night, so Finn placed his jacket over Rey's shoulders. Grateful, she smiles and nods.

Finn opens the passenger side door for Rey and lets her get in before closing it back. He then hops into the driver seat and closes the door. 

"Where am I taking you?" Finn asks.

"The Meadows Inn on 25th and Lucas." Rey answers.

Frowning, Finn goes to ask her why, but stops. Rey's looking at him with lust burning in her eyes. Finn sucks in air through his teeth as Rey palms his crotch. She then turns his head to keep him looking at her.

"Look at me. I like you." Rey says. "And I can tell you like me, too. So, please. Please don't leave me alone, Finn, okay?" Rey asks.

"Rey... Rey, I..." Finn feels himself getting harder under Rey's touch. Rey smiles as he begins to groan softly.

"Finn, your body doesn't lie. It doesn't." She gets closer to Finn and whispers in his ear. "Come on. Your wife's at work and my husband's out of town. Whatever happens between us stays between us."

Finn stumbles his words.

"Finn, you've got a pretty girl who wants to fuck you tonight. If that wasn't straight forward, I don't know what is. I know you're tired of being alone, too. I know it. And I'm saying that you don't have to be. I want you. And I know you want me, too."

Finn closes his eyes and cups the back of Rey's neck. He pulls her in close and kisses her softly on the lips. Rey then undoes his belt and reaches into his pants. She grabs his dick and jerks it a couple of times before she goes down on him.

"Oh, shit." Finn says.

Rey puts him into her mouth, stroking and sucking him off. Finn's hands slides down her back and grabs her ass.

"Damn, Rey. I can't go up to the first desk at the hotel, looking like this."

A loud  **< Pop!> **is heard as Rey looks up at him. "Don't worry. The room's already registered to a Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker. It's all been taken care of. All you need to do is get us there."

Finn looks over at Rey, completely amazed. "You think of everything, huh?"

"Yep! And I even paid in cash! So, no worrying about this backfiring on us." Rey winks.

"You super, sexy, little genius, you!" Finn proclaims. "I could kiss you right now."

"Why wait?" Rey pecks his lips.

"Let's roll. Hang on." Finn starts up the car.

 

 

 

The door to their room swings open as Finn carries Rey inside. She's in his arms, her own arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Finn's button down shirt is open, revealing a t-shirt over his dark skin. The zipper is down at the back of Rey's dress.

Stepping inside, Finn closes the door and takes Rey to their bed.

Rey falls onto it and Finn lies on top of her, kissing her hungrily. Rey wraps her legs around his while they hang open as Finn grinds himself against her clit.

Rey moans into his mouth, grabbing at his ass. "Take your clothes off." Rey says in between kisses "I want you so bad right now." Finn gets up to his feet, removing his jacket and throwing off his shirt. Rey then takes off her heels and  takes off her dress. She gets to her feet and wraps her arms around Finn's waist. They resume their kiss. Moaning while lost in the kiss, Rey undoes Finn's pants and has them sliding off of his waist. Finn takes off Rey's bra, and letting it fall between them. Their tongues reunite after weeks apart and they do their dance for control. 

As Finn and Rey suck face, their hands explore each others' bodies. Finn massages Rey's back and booty while Rey gently lets her fingers slide up and down Finn's scar. 

Rey's attention goes from Finn's lips to his neck. She leaves a trail of wet kisses as she makes her way down to his chest. Finn takes off his shirt as Rey backs up just enough for him to do so. She then pulls him back in to continue their kiss.

Rey's hands find their way underneath his drawers and slides them off, too. Now that Finn's completely naked, Rey's hands rests on his chest. Rey moans and chuckles as she feels Finn's very hard length rubbing against her underwear. Rey slides her panties down, but doesn't take them off completely. She then grabs Finn's dick and rubs it against her exposed clit.

Both Finn and Rey moans wildly, despite the lack of penetration. Rey's tongue licks Finn's lips and before it reenters his mouth. Rey's tongue dominates Finn's as she licks the top of his and both sides of it. After a while, they stop kissing completely for a while, as their tongues dance a new tango.

Rey's hands become restless as they once again glide down over Finn's abs and back up and down his back. Gripping his ass, Rey plants kisses all over Finn's face.

"Wanna take a shower with me?" Rey asks.

Finn gasps breathlessly. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" Rey then takes Finn by the hand and guides him into the bathroom.

 

 

 

Rey leans over the tub, turning on the water. As the water runs, Rey holds her hand under the faucet, feeling only cold water. Knowing that Finn's right behind her, she wiggles her hips a bit to tease him.

Finn stares at Rey's ass, a look of hunger rapidly growing on his face.

At this point, Finn's already had sex with Rey twice. But, since it's been 6 weeks, He's a little more than anxious to get the party started again. He grabs the left cheek and slaps it.

"Ow!" Rey says playfully. 

Finn does the same thing with her other cheek. He then runs his fingers all over it, like he's inspecting it. He then sides between her, his hand never leaving her ass.

When Rey feels that the water is hot enough, she takes Finn by the hand again and pulls him into the tub after her. Rey then pulls up the small lever on top of the tub's faucet, turning the shower on.

As the water falls on top of them, Rey and Finn wipes their faces as the water washes away the day's grime.

Since Finn's fronting the showerhead, he leans against the wall, letting the hot water take his mind off of things. Rey then grabs a washcloth and a bar of soap and begins to lather. she then proceeds to wash Finn's back. From the top of his shoulders, down to the base of his spine. From the back of his arms to the back of his neck. She then reaches around his waist, scrubbing and jerking Finn off from behind. Finn closes his eyes and grunts in pleasure. Rey then presses her stomach up against Finn's back, loving the response she's getting from Finn.

Finished with washing his back, Rey spanks him, signaling that it's her turn. He turns, grabbing the bar and cloth from her and repays her kind gesture. Scrubbing her back, washing off the grime, Finn hears Rey sighing as the stresses of a long day's work is lifted off of her shoulders. He then places two fingers inside of Rey. Rey slams her hands against the wall, rubbing her ass up against his hard dick.

Rey then faces Finn again, pulling him back in for another deep and passionate kiss. The soap is rinsed off as they kiss.

Enjoying their shower together, they both decide to continue wash one another, this time their frontside, too. Clothes in hand, Rey washes down Finn's chest, his abs, and even his crotch and vice versa. Special attention is made not to get soap into their eyes or in a spot on their bodies that would be irritated afterwards. They only stop to wash under their own arms and down their legs and their own feet as well.

At some point between kissing and caressing, both Finn and Rey have lost their wash rags and just simply scrubbing each other's bodies by hand.

Rey holds Finn closer by wrapping her arm around his neck, kissing his lips as she jerks off his soapy wet dick. Growling into her mouth turns Rey on even more. And if it wasn't for the running water making her wet, Rey's pretty sure hearing Finn growling would've done the job just fine. 

Finn then backs Rey up against the opposite wall, reaching behind Rey's right leg and holding it up from under her knee. Finn then finally places his dick inside of her, fucking her while standing up.

Gasping and moaning, Rey wraps her arms around his neck, looking him right in his eyes. It didn't take very long for Rey to readjust after 6 weeks, but now, taking Finn inside of her tight center again is a bit of readjustment. Rey actually has to ask Finn to take it easy, as she needs a few moments for her to use to him again.

Finn nods, slowing it down and kissing her. The kissing isn't as vicious as before, as Finn tries to calm himself down a bit, trying to account for Rey. But, before too long, Rey's telling Finn to fuck her harder and deeper.

Finn happily accommodates her. They stare into each other's eyes as Finn plunges in and out of Rey, and all they see is the pure delight and lust they are both experiencing. Rey's eyes rolling to the back of her head, feeling like she did the first time she made love to Finn: drunk. She calls out to God as she feels Finn fitting his whole dick inside of her. He holds it inside of her for a few seconds before he thrusts his hips back and pulls out. He then does it again.

"OH!" Rey exclaims, taking his whole length is can't be easy. Then Finn pulls it back out again. He then resumes the momentum. Rey smiles and looks like she's high as a bird. She's never felt this way with anyone. ANYONE! No one has made her enjoy sex this much until Finn. She's almost tempted to scream 'I love you!' repeatedly into Finn's ear, but she does everything in her power not to. She feels total justified in her decision to keep out of a romance relationship with Finn, and instead going with a sexual one. She meant what she said that she was going to risk losing Finn over anything. So, as long as they can their private nights going, this is more than enough for Rey. Rey then rubs her hand all over Finn's ass. It settles on his left cheek and squeezes it. She then spanks him. She looks Finn in the eye.

"Yeah? You like it when I spank you?" Rey asks.

Finn then spanks her.

"Oh!" She shrieks. "Oh, I see! You hit back, huh?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn says.

Finn then grabs Rey's other leg and hoists Rey up into his arms. Rey's legs are locked around Finn's hips, holding on for dear life as Rey is on the brink of losing consciousness. Rey bites Finn's shoulder and tongues the spot where she bit him. As Finn digs deeper, he fucks her harder. Rey then holds on to Finn with all her might, as she gets nearer and nearer to an organism.

Rey moans. "Finn..." Rey frames Finn's face in her hands. "Finn, hold on. I'm about to come. But, I want you to take me from behind first."

Not needing any explanation, Finn sets Rey back on her feet and turns her around. He spins her around so fast, she completely missing him doing it.

 

 

 

Rey bends over, bracing the wall as Finn rams her hard. Finn holds on to her hips, pulling her back onto his dick as he thrusts forward.

"Yeah, Finn. Does that feel good?" Rey asks.

"Oh, it's amazing!" Finn answers.

Rey squeezes her eyes shut, feeling herself on the verge of her climax. "Don't stop, Finn! PLEASE don't stop!" She chants this in rhythm with every thrust. Rey takes a deep breath as she tips over the edge and even though Finn can't see her face right now, he's seen her come so many times by now, that he knows that Rey has never looked sexier than when she has an organism.

Finn slows, allowing Rey to catch her breath.

"Ooh!" Rey exclaims. "That was so good, Peanut. But, I'm not done with you yet! Keep going! Don't stop... until you make yourself come."

"Where do you want me to come?" Finn asks.

"All over my ass." Rey says. 

Finn wraps his arms around Rey's torso, cupping her breasts as he gets ready for his organism. Rey knows by now that Finn's at his most aggressive with he's about to climax. So, she holds on by wrapping her own arms around his, knowing that Finn was strong enough to hold her up as he fucks into her.

Rey moans and yells 'YES! YES! YES!' over and over again. She knows that Finn likes to hear her get loud when they have sex. And he knows how to make her make those sounds as he rams his hips into hers.

Finn growls. Rey knows that he's about to go. 

"You're close, aren't you?" Rey asks.

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn says.

"Hmm-mmm!" Rey says. "I know it! I can feel it! I feel it! I feel it!"

Finn then pulls out and Rey bends over all the way.

Finn grunts as he strokes himself, releasing on Rey's ass.

"Oh, yeah! All over my ass!" Rey shouts.

"Fuck!" Finn says. He looks down and finds one of their wash clothes. He picks it up and cleans the come off of Rey.

Catching their breaths, Rey stands back up straight and faces Finn. A smile gradually spreads across her face and she pulls Finn in for a hug. She rocks them from side to side as she radiates a satisfied grin.

"That was the best one yet." Rey pulls back and pecks Finn's lips. "I can't wait to find out what else I can make you do."

Finn scoffs as he takes deep breaths. "You're gonna have to wait for now. I'm spent. I need a quick drink and a good night's sleep."

They turn off the water and get out of the tub. They then start drying themselves off.

Rey looks over at Finn. "Oh, okay. Fine. I guess I'll have to wait until next time."

Finn shrugs as he dries off his arms.

Rey wraps the towel around herself and then intentionally drops it. "Oops." She then bends over to pick it back up. 

Finn shakes his head. "Seriously?"

"I have my ways, Finn. I always get what I want. I have all night and three days to do it." She then winks at him and walks out.

Finn scoffs and smiles to himself. "It's gonna be a long three day weekend." He says to himself.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please Comment and Share your thoughts!


End file.
